Aeration systems have been used to aerobically clean bodies of water such as ponds, lakes and lagoons. Aeration systems have also been used for cleaning waste water, aquaculture ponds and sewage systems. In addition, microbial treatment of bodies of water, has also been successfully used for bioremediation.